The New Girl
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: The Inuyasha gang have met up with the infamous Mika Taisho. What will happen? Wait! Inuyasha's been in love with her since he was a kid! LEMON


Notes:

- OOC

- Mika's A Taishō

- I GOT LAZY OKAY, THAT'S WHY IT'S SO DAMN SHORT

- Takes Place After Band Of Seven

- Everything Happens Like It Does In The Anime

- Inuyasha Is A Pervert

- Mika Comes And Inuyasha Falls In Love With Her Quickly

- Mika's A Miko, Tayija, Houshi, Ass Kicker, Swords Woman, Singer, Element User, Mage, Inu Youkai (When She Mates Inuyasha)

- Inuyasha And Mika Never Met But As Inuyasha Grew Up Hearing Stories Of Mika Taishō, He Fell For Her

-July 25, 1497-

-It's a semi hot summer early evening at six p.m. in the Senjoku Jidai and the Inutachi are walking on a path, looking for the nearest village which they've been doing for the past two weeks.-

"We've been walking for days and we still haven't seen a single village." Mirōku states.

"Quit your complaining Mirōku! We'll find one eventually! So stop your wining!" Inuyasha exclaims. ***he then stops walking and they stop too and look at him curiously as he looks to the mori to their right and growls*** "Something and someone is coming. And fast." Inuyasha states.

"Get back here you damn youkai!" A woman yells from behind them.

***they all look behind them and they see a woman in a red and black tayija outfit, who's very mad*** "Inu hanyou, tell me where the youkai is exactly. I need to know right now." The woman demands.

"Why the hell should I tell you?!" Inuyasha shouts at her.

"Fine. Don't tell me." ***she raises her right hand and spiritual power starts surrounding it and minna are in slight shock of a tayija with miko powers and the woman smirks*** "There you are. Think you could escape me, huh?! You bastard!" ***she throws her spiritual energy to her right and they hear a youkai scream in pain then it comes out from the mori running towards her***

"Thought I wouldn't find you eh?!" ***she un sheaths her sword then leaps up and she cuts the head off the youkai with one slice and she lands on her feet while the youkai falls to the ground; dead***

"Arigato hanyou for telling me where it was. It was very helpful. Sayonara now." The woman says sarcastically. ***she starts to walk past them but Mirōku grabs her right shoulder softly*** "Gomen but what is your name?" Mirōku asks.

"My name's Mika."

"Beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. But are you in fact, Mika Taishō?" Mirōku asks.

"Sure am! How did you know?"

_'I-it's Mika Taishō! I've had deep feelings for her since I was a kid. Sure we never met but she was my kind of woman.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"A man just knows. I just have one question for you." States Mirōku.

"What is it houshi?"

"Would you do me the huge honor and bear me a son?" ***he grabs both of her hands and looks into her eyes and Sangō gets mad and moves to hit him with hiraikotsu but when she's about to hit Mirōku; a barrier stops it and minna gasps except Inuyasha but he smiles in remembering of what he heard***

{"Mika Taishō can put up a barrier within a second!" A young village woman told her friend as her friend nodded. "I heard that too. That girl is something else, but nothing less expected from a Taishō." The woman responded as Inuyasha is eavesdropping with a smile. "Wow. That Mika Taishō sounds so cool. I've seen pictures of her, she's so beautiful." Inuyasha says to himself.}

"Are you jealous tayija? I can tell that he's never genuinely asked you to bear him a son. But that doesn't mean you can hit him when he asks a woman."

"Wh-what?! I'm not jealous over Mirōku asking you!" Sangō exclaims. ***she gives a blush and gives Mika a death stare but Mika smirks in return*** "Then what's with the death stare? Oh, is that a blush on her cheeks?"

"U-urusai!" Sangō exclaims.

"You haven't answered my question. Would you like to bear my children?" Mirōku asks curiously.

"Gomen Mirōku-sama, but, I'm not into houshis. Don't get me wrong! You're hot as hell but I don't get with houshis."

"Curiosity kills me sometimes. What kind of men are you into?" Mirōku asks. ***he let's go of her hands and Mika smiles at him then smirks at Inuyasha then at Mirōku*** "In complete honestly, I'm really, extremely into inu youkais."

"Inus! You're into inu youkais?" Mirōku exclaims.

_'She's into inu youkais? I never met a woman who's ever wanted an inu youkai. Could I have a shot with the woman I've loved since forever?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Yup! I prefer youkais over ningens for mating and child bearing. Actually, in general too. Youkais are sugoi! But inu youkais are just top notch! If I were to be with an inu youkai, I'd die happy."

_'I knew it. It was too good to be true, she only likes youkais.'_ "You a hanyou hater Mika?" Inuyasha thinks and asks with anger.

"Inuyasha! You can't accuse a woman of hating hanyous!" Kagome exclaims.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"Its alright Kagome. I don't blame him at all. And no, Inuyasha. Never! I love hanyous! I said youkai because there's only one inu hanyou in the world that I know of, and that my friend is you, Inuyasha. If I could, I'd be with an inu hanyou. Youkais are second best compared to hanyous. To me the top thing is hanyou then youkai then finally, ningens." ***she goes over to Inuyasha, leans up and kisses his right cheek softly and Inuyasha blushes*** "Wh-what do you think you're doing?!"

"All I did was kiss your cheek Inuyasha. I knew that you were all kawaii and innocent with women but this is down right kawaii! No, that will probably anger you so that is down right handsome and sexy! Is that better? I prefer that too in all honesty. You're very sexy and handsome."

***Inuyasha blushes madly and is speechless then she smiles*** "Well, I've go to go now. I've been called to the village up ahead to purify a youkai. Sayonara." ***she turns around and starts to walk the way she was before and Mirōku speaks*** "Gomen again but I have two questions. How are you both a miko and a tayija? And how are you alive, I mean, all the tayijas were killed in Naraku's castle." Mirōku asks.

***she stops walking and turns around and smiles*** "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Mika! Tell us!" Inuyasha exclaims.

***she turns to face Inuyasha with a smirk*** "Why do you want to know? Am I that interesting to you? Hmm? Do I interest you or are you just into dead girls and reincarnations?"

"How did you know that?" Sangō asks.

"I know all of you. Mirōku, the perverted houshi, Sangō, the tayija, Kagome, the reincarnated miko of Kikyōu, Shippō, the child kitsune, Kirara, the nekomata, and the infamous Inuyasha, the inu hanyou who loved the miko Kikyōu and now loves her reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi."

"Wow. You do know us." Sangō states.

"I want to know how the hell you know all of us! Tell us now!" ***he walks over to her and she smirks*** "I know you all because...Naraku tells me everything."

"Naraku! You're on Naraku's side?!" Inuyasha shouts.

"No. I'm on your side Inuyasha, I'm just not against Naraku. He trusts me, Kagura trusts me, Kanna trusts me, Hakudoshi trusts me, and Kohaku trusts me. They won't betray me, Naraku might, but hey! He can't hurt me without me putting my sword up his ass first and which would be un sheathed too."

"Damn! So violent! Just like I heard!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"You bet your ass I'm violent! All I do is fight. And some of my friends agree with that too. Some think I'm so nice while others think I'm mean as hell. That's me in a nutshell with friends. Anyway, why are you guys going to the village up ahead?"

"We're just traveling. There's no shards or no Naraku so yeah." Kagome states.

"I'm actually relieved Naraku's in hiding because I don't have to look for youkais to fight, they just come to me. Well, I must go now. I was called a week ago but I get stalled so I probably won't be able to get into the fancy inn tonight without paying." ***she sighs sadly***

"There is a fancy inn in the village?" Mirōku asks.

"Hai. I always go to the most expensive place in the village and stay, usually for free too. Gomen, you guys seem really nice and all but I've got to...do I smell ramen?!" ***she turns back to face Kagome and she smiles big*** "RAMEN! There's beef ramen in your bag! Oh my Kami! I didn't think you'd bring ramen to this era! You're an amazing woman, you know that?"

"Arigato Mika-chan!" Kagome says happily while laughing.

"You love ramen too?" Inuyasha asks.

"Fuck yeah! Beef ramen is fucking life! Without ramen, I'd be crazy." ***she gives him a thumbs up and he smirks*** "I completely agree! Ramen is the best thing to have to eat!"

"I can tell me and you are going to get along pretty damn well Inuyasha! Maybe more than me and Naraku..."

"You have things in common with that bastard?! How?!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Well, we both love someone who won't even think to look at us, we both love killing people, we both are amazing liars, we both can create imitations, we can both change form, and there's more but that's not important."

"You can change forms?" Kagome asks.

"Yup! Look!" ***she blinks then they see her; within a blink, change to look like Inuyasha***

"Damn!" Inuyasha exclaims as he takes off her haoris. "You even have my abs and chest perfectly! Where did your chest go? I-I m-mean, I-I'm not a perv, unlike that per-" Inuyasha says before Mika kisses his lips softly as she changes back into her normal appearance and Inuyasha's blushing but not rejecting her but instead he's returning the kiss shyly.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome says sadly.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Sangō exclaims with anger.

"Leave it for now Sangō-sama. This is quite interesting." States Mirōku.

***Mika breaks the kiss and a saliva line falls from in between their tongues which shocks minna even more at Inuyasha's actions and Mika smirks at Inuyasha*** "Liked that didn't you Inuyasha? Bet you did. Well, sayonara Inuyasha, sayonara minna. I shall hope to meet you again, especially you Inuyasha." ***she turns around then starts to walk then stops and looks back at Inuyasha with a wink*** "By the way Inuyasha, you're an amazing french kisser. We should kiss again soon! Sayonara!" ***she whistles then a black horse comes out from the mori and she hops on then rides into the distance***

"What's a french kiss Kagome?" Shippō asks.

"Well a-a french kiss is a kiss with tongue. Why french? I don't know." Kagome states.

"So Inuyasha, why didn't you tell us you had a shota?" Miroku asks teasingly.

"S-she's not my girlfriend! Urusai houshi!" Exclaims Inuyasha.

"I wonder if we'll run into her with Naraku soon." Sangō wonders.

"Agreed. But she said she is not on his side so maybe not. But if Naraku trusts her, maybe she knows where he is." Miroku states.

"We can ask her when we see her in the village." Inuyasha states. ***he starts to walk with his arms crossed and they follow him***

"Inuyasha seems to like her. We should keep an eye on her. She may cause a problem with Kagome and Inuyasha. We already have Kōuga and Kikyōu, we don't need her too." Sangō whispers to Miroku.

"Calm down Sangō-sama. Everything will be fine." Miroku whispers back.

_'She says I'm a good french kisser...and she wants to do it again...I thought she was really good too. But when I kissed Kikyōu, she felt cold, while Kagome's lips were warm but Mika's lips...her lips were so soft and warm, I couldn't stop myself from kissing her...I hope I see her again. Even though I can't believe she'd kiss me...'_ Inuyasha thought.

-One Week Passes.-

-August 15, 1497- -Eight p.m.-

"Let's take a break Inuyasha! I'm hungry and tired and I need a bath!" Kagome exclaims.

"No!" Inuyasha replies.

"Please Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts.

"Inuyasha's been really grouchy since we found out that Mika already left before we got there." Shippō whispers to Miroku.

"I agree Shippō." Mirōku whispers back.

***Inuyasha smells Mika's scent of beef ramen, youkai blood, and soft smelling shampoo to his right and he feels more at ease and happy then he speaks*** "C'mon. There's a hot spring over here." ***he turns to his right and they're curious and follow him then they see a fire and come across a campfire but no one's there***

"Where's the person who lit the fire?" Asks Shippō.

"This way. I hear someone." Inuyasha says. ***he keeps walking and they follow him and they see a hot spring then they look through the bushes and they see Mika standing in front; in tight black pants and a tight red t-shirt***

"We should go Inuyasha! Miroku! Let's go!" Sangō exclaims through whispers.

"You two stay at the camp. We'll watch over her. She isn't going to undress for a bit. I can tell." Inuyasha states while blushing.

"Fine! Let's go Sangō-chan!" Kagome exclaims silently but angrily and in small tears. ***Kagome, Sangō, and Shippō leave then Inuyasha and Miroku look back at Mika***

"Good. No ones here. The fireflies...they're so pretty this time of year..." ***she giggles when one lands on her nose and she waves it away then she sighs in content as she moves to dangle her feet in the water*** "I wonder if Inuyasha's thinking of me..."

"I shall take my leave now Inuyasha. Don't get caught." Mirōku says nicely then leaves to the camp to watch over the girls and to stop them from going to Inuyasha.

_'I owe you one Mirōku.'_ ***he continues watching Mika***

"He was so kawaii when he blushed and the way his tongue teased mine when we kissed...what am I thinking? Of course he can't like me...he loves beautiful girls and we just met. But, I've heard so many things about him, like he has of me. Both bad and good but, he's so sweet under his tough exterior..." _'Does he really think that I don't know that he's there? I'll give him something to watch.'_ ***she stands up***

_'She really likes me...I really like her too...when we kissed, it was like no one else existed. I didn't want the kiss to ever end, I never felt like that when I kissed Kikyōu or Kagome. Wait, what's she doing now?'_ ***he watches Mika with a blush when she bends over*** _'She has a nice butt...chikusho! I've been hanging around with that damn houshi for too long! But she does have a nice one.'_

***she stands back up then takes off her clothing which leaves her in her red bra and pantsu which makes him blush madly then he sees scars on her body which makes him gasp softly*** _'So many scars...she wasn't kidding when she said all she did was fight. Maybe she's like me, fighting for survival. She's so beautiful, I don't know why she doesn't think so.'_ Inuyasha thought.

***she un hooks her bra then takes off her pantsu and walks into the hot water then moves to sit facing Inuyasha which makes him blush more and she smiles*** "I know you're there Inuyasha. Come on out from hiding. And don't say you're not because I know you are."

***he comes out from hiding in the bushes with a bright blush and she smirks*** "Inuyasha, join me. Don't be embarrassed either, just relax and come here. We can talk."

"No, I think I'll pass. Wh-what are you doing?" ***he watches as she swims over to him then stands up and he blushes deeper and she pulls on his haori softly*** "I have girl parts and you have guy parts, c'mon Inuyasha. Join me."

"F-fine." ***he nods and she swims back then he takes off his haoris and she licks her lips and he blushes more then he takes off his hakama and slowly his fundoshi which leaves his thirteen inch cock standing hard and tall with obvious arousal and he blushes deeper red***

_'H-HE'S HUGE!'_ "W-wow! Your cock is so huge! And you're so aroused too, did you get aroused watching me Inuyasha? It's alright, you can tell me. Just between you and me."

"H-hai...I don't ever do this! I swear!" ***he blushes when she goes back to him, stands in front of him and smiles*** "I don't mind if you peep on me, for if you recall, since you were eavesdropping, heard that I liked you a lot."

"I-I...like you a lot too. Something about you, is irresistible and my kind of thing that I love. And you're wrong. You're so damn beautiful, including your scars on your body." ***he strokes her left cheek with his right thumb and she blushes deep red*** "I-Inuyasha...I never thought that anyone would think that. And I know this is really fast but I do love you..."

"I-I love you too...I know it's really fast but it just seems so right." ***he closes his eyes then kisses her lips softly and she blushes deeper then returns the kiss and they walk back into the water as she breaks the kiss and pushes him to sit down on a rock and she moves into his arms bridal style*** "You really are a great kisser..."

"You too Mika..." ***he strokes her back with his right hand slowly then she kisses his chin*** "I want you to know that you took my first kiss."

"R-really?"

"Yup. But there's one more thing that I want to give you the first of..."

"What is it?" _'Could it be her...?'_

"I want you to take...m-my...v-virginity...you don't have to but I want you to be the one to take it when you want to..." ***she blushes deeper red if it was even possible then she gasps softly when he stands up with her still in his arms bridal style and he walks out of the hot spring and lays her down on the soft moss*** "Are y-you sure you want me? I'm just a half breed..."

"Hai, I'm sure! No, you're not! You're an sugoi inu hanyou! Please Inuyasha...take me..." ***she moans when he starts to softly suck on her right breast nipple and he switches nipples after awhile then he kisses every inch of her skin from her neck to her lower stomach which has her moaning the whole time*** "Oh...this feels so good..."

"You haven't felt nothing yet that's close to what I'm going to do now..." ***he lowers his head and starts to eat her out which makes her scream in pleasure*** "Kami! You were...ah! Right! It feels amazing! More Inuyasha!"

***he starts to lick her the deepest he can go while he moves his hands to her nipples and plays with them very roughly which makes her shout his name out in ecstasy*** "Inuyasha! More! I'm going to cum! AHHH! I'M CUMMING!" ***she cums all in his mouth and he licks her clean then she's breathing heavy and panting*** "That was fucking amazing...the things you can do with your tongue...sugoi..."

"I-it was _that_ good? Really?" ***he comes up and she giggles while nodding*** "Fuck yes! Inuyasha..." ***she sits up then pushes him down in a sitting position and moves to kneel in front of him*** "Now it's my turn to pleasure you..." ***she bends down and licks the head softly which makes him moan her name out and she smirks then takes his whole cock into her mouth and goes up and down fast while sucking hard which makes him moan very loudly as he moves his hands to her hair*** "Mika! You're so sugoi! More!"

***she smiles and moves her hands to his balls and squeezes them roughly while she keeps sucking and going up and down on his cock and he moans louder and pulls on her hair*** "Mikaaaa! Ahhh!"

***she leaves his cock then starts to suck on his balls roughly and gives him a handjob then he pulls harder on her hair and screams in pleasure*** "Ahhhh! Mikaaa! I'm going to cum!"

"Cum Inuyasha, cum deep into my mouth. I want your sweet, hot, thick cum shooting into my mouth when you orgasm." ***she nips all over his cock which makes him groan her name out loudly then she takes his whole cock into her mouth again and sucks hard and moves to suck on just the head which makes him lose it*** "AHHH! MIKAAA! I'M CUMMING!" ***he cums into her mouth and she pulls back then swallows all of it which makes his chest swell in pride and she bends down again and licks him clean then leans back again*** "I must say, your cum tastes so fucking sugoi Inuyasha."

"Y-your cum tasted amazing too Mika...can I taste something else on your body?" ***he blushes then she smiles, kisses his lips softly, lays back down onto her back, opens her legs and she moves her arms to above her head*** "Taste away Inuyasha. I want your tongue on me..."

"Alright!" ***he moves to hover over her, leans down then starts to suck on her right breast nipple like a newborn baby and she moans in pleasure*** "Oh Inuyasha! Suck harder! And don't forget the other one!"

***he sucks harder on that nipple and teases it with his tongue which makes her squirm in pleasure and he switches nipples and does that same thing then after awhile, he leans back and Mika smiles*** "T-that felt really good..."

"I hope it did..." ***he blushes deep red and Mika giggles then leans up and leans her face up so they're nose to nose*** "We haven't kissed in awhile, french kiss me...ple-" Mika says before Inuyasha roughly kisses her and forces his tongue in her mouth which makes her moan loudly. ***she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he breaks the kiss and freezes***

"G-gomen! I didn't know wh-" Mika says before he kisses her again softly then she returns the kiss and he breaks it. "Calm down. I just felt your womanhood against my cock and I just freaked."

"O-oh. Inuyasha, you don't have to take my virginity if you don't want to. Honest."

"I-I do though! I want to take your virginity...I want to make love to you. C-can I take you now? I don't want to push you but I've been dreaming of doing this ever since I met you."

"Me too Inuyasha...please take me..."

"I'm a virgin too just to let you know. So we're both taking each other's virginity..."

"I wondered if you were a virgin. Inuyasha, I love you..."

"I love you too Mika...here I go. Relax okay? I think if you relax, it will help with the pain." ***he moves his hands to beside her head then Kagome comes*** "No! Don't do it Inuyasha!"

"Gomen Kagome. I want to do this." ***he makes fists and enters Mika slowly to the hilt which makes him moan loudly and Kagome starts to cry hard*** "I hate you Inuyasha!"

***Mika starts to cry silently and bleed from her womanhood and she grips onto Inuyasha's hair tightly in pain*** "Ah! It hurts so much!"

"It won't for much longer Mika. Just try to relax. Stop crying, please." ***he licks away her tears then Mirōku and Sangō appear***

"Kagome-chan! What's taking you so long? What's wr-Inuyasha! What are you two doing?!" Sangō shouts.

"Sangō-sama, Kagome-chan, we must go. Leave them be. He has made his choice to be with Miss Mika and not Kagome-sama. Let's go." Mirōku states. ***he puts his hands on the back of Kagome and Sangō's back and leads them away while they both console Kagome***

"Gomen you had to see that. I knew she loved me but the thing is, I loved her too but since I met you, I haven't loved her. I love you Mika. I need you with me." Inuyasha states lovingly and honestly. ***he kisses her forehead and she smiles*** "Trust me, I know the feeling. I loved someone to before you. A hell of a lot too."

_'I feel so jealous. I wasn't her first love. Even though she's my third love I've had. Even though she was my very first love.'_ "Mika, I want to make love to you so badly..." ***he starts to grind her and she moans very loudly*** "Me too Inuyasha! I want you to make love to me!"

"You don't need to tell me again!" ***he starts to pound into her roughly, fast, and hard which makes them both scream in pleasure and she starts to scratch his back*** "AHH! MOREE!"

"MIKAA! YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND YOU FEEL SO GOOD! I DON'T WANT TO EVER STOP!" ***he starts to suck on the right side of her neck and she moans his name out loudly*** "Ah! That's one of my weak spots! Ohhh! I'M GOING TO CUM! AHHH! INUYAASHAA!"

"MIKAAAA!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as she cums all over his cock and the moss as he cums deep into her womanhood and it overflows and goes on the moss also***

"Mika!" ***he lays on top of her flat and is panting and sweating and she's also panting and sweating*** "T-that was so sugoi..."

"Ya it was. Mika, I love you." ***he kisses her lips roughly and she immediately returns the kiss then she breaks it after while*** "I love you too Inuyasha. If only your friends would understand..."

"They will. Don't worry. As long as we're together, nothing bad will happen."

"I sure hope so..."

-Inuyasha and Mika continue making love during the night then returning to her camp at dawn and they both explain and try to make minna understand. They all fully understand and Mika becomes quick friends with Kagome and Sangō. Then they have breakfast then leave to look for Naraku and shards. They defeat Naraku a year later.-

-Five Years Later.-

-Inuyasha and Mika got married and mated a week after Naraku's defeat and Mika now is a inu youkai with long black hair with silver highlights but she has a red moon on her forehead. Mika and Inuyasha had quadruplets. Boy, girl, girl, boy. Their names are Katsu, Saki, Takara, and Shin.-

-Akitoki Hōjō and Kagome got together and got married three years ago and had a girl who's name is Honoka.-

-Kōuga and Ayame got married and mated three years ago and they had twins who were one boy and one girl. Their names are Yuudai and Ume.-

-Mirōku and Sangō got married and they had twin girls and a boy. Their names are Kiyoko, Masami, and Hideki.-

_**FIN**_


End file.
